claymorefandomcom-20200222-history
Raftela
Raftela is Claymore No. 10 of the current generation. She is known as the "Trump Card" in the The Organization, as revealed by Rubel. Etymology "Raftela" is a transliteration of the Japanese "Rafutera" (ラフテラ, pronounced "raf-Tier-ah"). Possibly derived from the Middle English "rafte," meaning to "plunder, attack," as in "to rafte with one's sword." Perhaps alluding to the effects of No. 10's Special Attack. "Raftela" exists as a female first name, but is rare. Appearance Raftela has long hair that recedes from the front hair-line, making it sleek back. She has the standard silver eyes, and standard Claymore uniform. Personality Raftela appears to be of a quiet nature, yet seems to understand the feelings of other Claymores very well. Abilities Sensory Control While focusing her yoki through-out her body, she can blur the vision of the opponent and "...dive into the confused minds of her opponents, and then amplify and send the opponent into a state of insanity, at the deep thoughts sleeping inside her opponent's heart." The result causes hallucinations and delirum on her intended victim. She is a Number 10 so she received an anti-Claymore training. Biography Unknown to all other Claymores, Claymore No. 10 is always trained to police other Claymores who endanger the Organization.Claymore Manga chapter 107 When Miria attacked the Organization's headquarters, Raftela was quickly dispatched to neutralize the threat. While a pair twin trainees with the Soul Link ability fought Miria back, Raftela used her powers on Miria to tip the fight in the twins' favor. Eventually, the rest of the claymores gathered against a heavily wounded and delirious Miria and proceeded to finish her. Later,when the other Claymores turned their back to the Organization, Raftela is the only Claymore left in the Organization. She explained the elders that it was not her mission to look for Miria's youki but helping to defeat her. She also explained that the lone warrior (Miria) gave the warriors emotion, the impression that all the Claymores experience during their hard time. Explaining that all our hearts belong to the human side, the betraying Claymores changed their mind when they were cut down, but not killed. They with all due respect, fight for Miria. The elders said Raftela had to look for the youki or they would kill her on the spot. She then replied, "With all due respect, the cause of the Organization's defeat is that they know too little about our hearts as humans". The Organization's men then pierced her with their weapons presumed to be dead. Raftela is revealed to be alive but badly injured, and uses her abillity to stop Cassandra the Dust Eater from killing Audrey, who has already lost her arms and legs during battle. Raki insists that she must stop due to her injuries but Raftela wants to continue helping the warriors. She states that as the only anti-warrior Claymore she never had comrades or friends amongst Claymores so she pleads that they let her feel helpful this once. In response to that, the younger Claymore trainees move together around her to support her, while Raki fights off the Organization's men. References es:Raftela Category:Claymore Category:Deserter